Three Worlds
by Jascp22
Summary: What if Bella wasn't who she seemed, but even she didn't know the truth of her past. What will happen when everyone knows the real Bella. Will have to read and find out the pairings, can't spoil the surprise.
1. Prologue

It was time. It was my time. The war, we were losing it and if the evil managed to find me they could use my powers, they could kill my planet and my people.  
Slowly, I walked through the forest. I could feel all the eyes on me as I walked. The eyes of the people I have failed.  
Soon I will make amends for the damage I have done. The elders will kill me, so the evil can not gain my powers. I will no longer be but this is what must be done.  
My greater purpose has always been to serve the people I rule and even in the last moments of my life, I would like to think that I am accomplishing this.  
I came to a clearing, they elders watched me carefully, showing great wisdom beyond belief in there eyes as they watched me walk forward.  
I paused just in front of them and stood in silence.  
I didn't understand what was taking so long when I realized that they were all muttering under there breath.  
Quickly I stood still trying to decipher what was being said.  
All too soon I realized what they were saying and tried to run, but it was too late and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

"Edward, honestly I can take care of myself." I shook him off my back only to have him try to pester me into eating again. Whenever I was around him, he always tried to take care of me, almost as if I was his child and not his girlfriend.

"Bella you haven't eaten all day and I'm worried about you." Turning around to look at him I put on the fiercest glare I could muster. Edward knew quite well he had forced me to eat an hour ago, that wasn't all day.

"No Edward I'm nineteen not three." Turning on my heels I walked from his room and down the hall to Alice's room, where I was greeted with a chirpy pixie who pulled me in. It doesn't matter how many times I can pay a visit to Alice, the amount of vibrant colors in here always shocks me. It was just so different from the rest of the house.

Only after Alice closed the door did I realize Jasper was in the room with us. Edward still didn't like the idea of us two being in the same room."Let's play a game! Come on Jasper," I let Alice lead me to a lounge she had in her room. When I sat down she disappeared only to reappear moments later holding monopoly. I couldnt believe it, a vampire wanted to play such a simple board game with me. I'm sure this would be interesting, though, Alice of course would win because of her ability but Jasper and I would be evenly matched. Vampire strength won't help him in this. It only took moments later for Emmett to hear Alice and come barging in the room, Rosalie being dragged by his side. She was scolding at Emmett, telling him not to be so childish.

It only took a minute though for Rosalie to agree to play and more quickly then humanly possible Jasper and Alice's bed was pushed to the side to clear a space on the floor, where the five of us started to play.

"So Bella, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" Rosalie smiled warmly towards me. We may have had a bumpy start, but after she opened up to me and realized that I wasn't going anywhere, she soon started being friendly and we became like sisters. When Alice wasn't around I found it easy to seek out Rosalie if I ever needed to someone to confide in.

"I actually am looking forward to this birthday. I know, I know. It's a shock. Bella always hated her Birthdays but I don't know, something feels different." Taking my turn I smiled politely back at Rosalie.

"Aww Bells feels like she's finally becoming a lady." Laughing lightly I punched Emmett's shoulder only to yelp in pain. Which of course Emmett found hilarious.

"Alice, it's not fair if you keep looking into the future." Jasper gave her a disapproving look before he finally took his turn.

It was almost 12 o'clock before we finally finished our game. Ive never seen a game of monopoly last as long as that one did, but It was fun. Emmett always provides entertainment and Jasper isn't too far behind him. Only naturally did Alice win the game, which of coure she loved.

After everything was cleaned up and put back to its original spot, I walked into Edwards room while he was talking with Carlisle.

I looked outside his window up at the moon, and just kept staring, having no clue what was keeping me so transfixed. It wasn't until everyone came running into the room yelling Happy Birthday that I broke my gaze, but looking back at me wasn't the seven faces of excited vampires. Instead it was the seven faces, of frozen vampires, who all seemed to be in shock. Even Alice was staring, as if I had just suddenly grown a second head.

Carefully I asked what was wrong, which snapped Carlisle back into place. He approached me slowly, almost cautiously holding out his arm as if to touch my face, but when he got closer he quickly withdrew it.

"It's so beautiful," Rosalie breathed.

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Okay so in this story, as I'm sure you have gathered, Bella is 20. Edward never left in New Moon and so she was never changed after her graduation. Bella lives with the Cullens as a human, while she does her studies online. To find out what Bella is you will have to read and find out. Enjoy! **


End file.
